Venom
; Edward Brock (Earth-616) 0016.jpg | Main Image Size = 250px | Description = When referencing Venom of the main Marvel universe, you are likely referencing Eddie Brock, the second recipient of the Venom Symbiote after Peter Parker. You may also be refencing Flash Thompson, an Army Corporal currently using the Venom Symbiote for the powers of good, or Mac Gargan, a criminal known as Scopion who operated as Venom with the Thunderbolts. An extremely temporary owner of the symbiote; Currently deceased. |Box2 Image = Venom Thunderbolts.png |Box2 Text = Mac Gargan A long time nemesis of Spider-Man that was previously known as Scorpion. }} Spider-Man's number-one fan who was given the symbiote by the United States Army. |Box2 Image = Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616) as Venom Rulk Rider.jpg |Box2 Text = "Thunderbolt" Ross }} You could also be referencing The Venom Symbiote itself, a symbiotic organism from another planet who feeds on adrenaline and grants spider-like powers to its owner. The 'Alternate Reality Versions' described below are alternates of the longest-running Venom, Eddie Brock. Alternates of the others, as well as a number of temporary owners of the Symbiote, are described in the 'Others' section. | Alternate1 = 957 | Alternate2 = 982 | Alternate3 = Eddie Brock Jr.; 153 Ultimate Venom - War of the Symbiotes.jpg | Alternate4 = 2149; Edward Brock (Earth-2149) as Venom.JPG | Alternate5 = 5631 | Alternate6 = 20051 | Alternate7 = 29007 | Alternate8 = 70237; Edward Brock (Earth-70237) (cut).JPG | Alternate9 = 70701 | Alternate10 = 71004 | Alternate11 = 91110 | Alternate12 = 92100 | Alternate13 = 99062 | Alternate14 = 808122 | Alternate15 = 901220 | Alternate16 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN028); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN028) (cut).jpg | Alternate17 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN030); Edward Brock (Earth-95126).JPG | Alternate18 = Anti-Venom; Eddie Brock TRN078.jpg | Movies1 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Edward Brock Jr. (Earth-96283) as Venom 02 (cut).JPG | Television1 = 92131; Edward Brock (Earth-92131) cut.jpg | Television2 = 751263; Edward Brock (Earth-751263) small.JPG | Television3 = 26496; Venom from SSM.png | Video Games1 = 6109; Edward Brock (Earth-6109) (cut).png | Video Games2 = 50701; Imperfect Venom (cut).jpg | Video Games3 = 96169; MVC Venom.png | Video Games4 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate Venom PC 03 (cut).JPG‎ | Video Games5 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN006); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games6 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN009) (cut).jpg | Video Games7 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN017); Venom from NDS (cut).JPG | Video Games8 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018); Edward Brock (Earth-TRN018) 001 (cut).jpg | Video Games9 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN022); Venom from Spider-Man 2000 game (cut).jpg | Video Games10 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN026); Venom from Friend or Foe.jpg | Video Games11 = Edward Brock (Earth-TRN027); Venom TRN027.png | Video Games12 = Eddie Brock, Jr.; Ultimate_Spider-Man_Total_Mayhem_Edward_Brock,_Jr_(Earth-TRN125).jpg | Others1 = Venom Symbiote; Venom Symbiote 01.JPG | Others2 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 8 cover cut (2).JPG | Others3 = Anne Weying; Anne Weying (Earth-616) as She-Venom.JPG | Others4 = Patricia Robertson; SheVenomII.jpg | Others5 = Angelo Fortunato; Angelo venom-1-.jpg | Others6 = Mac Gargan; Venom Thunderbolts.png | Others7 = Carol Danvers; Siege Spider-Man Vol 1 1 page 14 Carol Danvers (Earth-616) (cut).jpg | Others8 = Flash Thompson; Venom Vol 2 4 Textless.jpg | Others9 = Peter Parker; Spider-Venom (Earth-1610).png | Others10 = Kron Stone (Marvel 2099); Kron Stone (Earth-928) 001.gif | Others11 = Peter Parker; Spider-Man (Earth-615.9) 0001.jpg | Others12 = Peter Parker | Others13 = Peter Parker | Others14 = Normie Osborn;Venom (Earth-982).jpg | Others15 = May Parker; May Parker (Earth-9997).jpg | Others16 = Venom | Others17 = Bruce Banner; What If Vol 2 4 page 20 Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1089).jpg | Others18 = Thor Odinson; What If Vol 2 4 page 23 Thor Odinson (Earth-1089).jpg | Others19 = Venom; Venom (Earth-58163) (cut).jpg | Others20 = Android; Venom (Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others21 = Frank Castle; Frank Castle (Earth-92164) (cut).jpg | Others22 = Wade Wilson; Venompool 0001.jpg | Others23 = Flash Thompson; Eugene Thompson (Earth-TRN123) 003.JPG | Others24 = Sam Alexander; Sam Alexander (Earth-TRN123) 006.JPG | Others25 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-TRN123) 007.JPG | Others26 = Danny Rand; Daniel Rand (Earth-TRN123) 002.JPG | Others27 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN123) 069.JPG | Others28 = "Thunderbolt" Ross; Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616) as Ghost Rider.JPG | Related1 = Anti-Venom Symbiote; Edward Brock (Earth-616) as Anti-Venom.PNG | Related2 = Carnage; Cletus Kasady (Earth-616) from Carnage, U.S.A. Vol 1 4.JPG | Related3 = Carnage Symbiote; Carnage Vol 1 1 page 25 Carnage (Symbiote) (Earth-616).jpg | Related4 = Pork Grind; Venom Pork Grind (cut).jpg | Related5 = The Demon }}